


Finishing Something

by catsmeow79



Category: The Spy Who Dumped Me (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsmeow79/pseuds/catsmeow79
Summary: Sebastian and Audrey finish what they started
Relationships: Sebastian Henshaw/Audrey Stockton
Kudos: 6





	Finishing Something

“ _Fuck me, it’s like an actual palace_ ” Audrey exclaimed, hands clasped in Morgan’s as they entered the lobby of Hotel Adlon, Berlin.

“ _No kidding_ ” Morgan agreed, her mouth agape.

“ _It’s beautiful_ ” Sebastian agreed, appreciating the splendor but not so unaccustomed to it as Audrey and Morgan were, his occupation calling for a wide variety of personas and aliases. In his lifetime Sebastian had been a count, a Duke, a vagrant and a poet among other disguises. “ _But I doubt it’s within the MI-6 budget for accommodations_ ” he commented, noting the gold filigree that adorned many of the fixtures.

“ _Now that we’re no longer internationally wanted fugitives, we are staying in style_ ” Morgan commented, twirling in a full 360, whistling her approval “ _This one is on my father_ ” she clarified.

“ _Morgan, this is **a lot**_ ” Audrey cautioned, her eyes still wide at the chandelier the size of a small automobile that currently hung above their heads.

“ _Trust me, he’s just relieved we’re alive_ ” Morgan assured them.

“ _Will he still be relieved when he gets his credit card bill_?” Sebastian wondered aloud under his breath

“ _Look_ ,” Morgan stated huffily as they walked across the lobby toward the reception desk “ _If I’m going to spend my time in Germany waiting by the toilet to poop out this flash drive instead of seeing the sights, it’s going to be the NICEST fucking toilet in Berlin_!”

“ _You heard the lady_ ” Audrey said, holding her hands up in surrender, and sharing a gaze with Sebastian “ _Nicest fucking toilet it is._ ”

Twenty minutes later they were standing in the most opulent hotel suite Audrey had ever seen including her extensive experience watching _Keeping up with the Kardashians_ and reruns of _Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous_ her grandmother had watched while babysitting her in the 80s.

“ _Fuck me, it’s like an actual palace_ ” Audrey repeated, although the sentiment was losing its novelty.

“ _This really is something_ ” Sebastian agreed, impressed.

“ _It’s a shame they didn’t have a bigger suite_ ” Morgan commented, downplaying the moment “ _It’d be nice to have three bedrooms instead of two_.”

“ _The sofa will be fine, I’m sure_ ” Sebastian offered, his head nodding in that direction.

The sofa, it was worth noting, was bigger and looked a lot more comfortable than beds Audrey had slept in, but she argued anyway. “ _Don’t be silly, you got shot tonight_ ” she reminded him “ _Morgan and I can share one bedroom, you take the second_ ”

“ _I couldn’t possibly_ . . .” Sebastian started, his voice taking a slightly affronted tone as if his innate British chivalry were being questioned

“ _If I’m paying, I’m saying_ ” Morgan insisted, holding up her hand and effectively cutting off any further argument.

“ _We get the river view_ ” Audrey sing-songed, calling “dibs” as she wandered toward the bedroom on the left.

Several hours later, the flash drive finally “cleared”.

A few more hours after that, flash drive having been safely destroyed and each of them having bathed and changed into impossibly fluffy robes, Audrey, Sebastian and Morgan sat around the dinning room table eating room service and laughing.

“. . . _so then Audrey says to the guy_ . . .” Morgan continued, between snorts of laughter

Sebastian rose quickly at the knock on the door, his hand automatically going to the gun he’s stowed in the pocket of the robe. A bellboy wheels in another cart.

“ _Seriously_?!?” Audrey questioned accusingly, looking at Morgan “ _Didn’t we already order everything on the menu_?”

Morgan touched her nose innocently in a “not it” gesture.

“ _This is on me_ ” Sebastian confessed, wheeling the cart toward the table “ _You don’t come to Germany without trying dessert_ ” he explained, removing the serving domes with an exaggerated flourish.

“ _Yum_ ” Morgan responded, sticking her fork into the first dish of chocolate gooey cake “Amazing” she exclaimed, offering the next forkful to Audrey who nodded in agreement.

“ _It’s good_ ” she agreed, passing Morgan her fork back “ _but I am stuffed_ ” she conceded, standing up and walking over to the couch to collapse in a sated heap.

“ _Here_ ” Sebastian offered, handing a small bottle of pills in Morgan’s direction as she continued to take a bite of each plate on the tray. “ _Ibuprofen for your neck, it will help with the swelling and bruising_ ”

Audrey had already noticed the discoloration and it was an unwelcome reminder of how close she had come to losing her best friend yesterday. Something she hadn’t really taken the time to slow down and process yet.

“ _I can’t take pills_ ” Morgan protested, stuffing a bite of streusel twice the size of the Advil into her mouth without a bit of hesitance.

“ _I do recall_ ” Sebastian said dryly, removing the silver serving lid from another dish to reveal a huge dish of pudding “ _Do you want me to crush it up and hide it in your custard_?” he inquired not unkindly, and with only a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

Music drifted up from the street minstrels, wafting through the open balcony window and Audrey let herself begin to drift away. It had been days on end with toe-curling terror and no significant sleep. All of a sudden she felt very, very tired. She half-listened as Sebastian good-naturedly made airplane sounds as he aimed the spoonful of pudding toward Morgan’s mouth. Morgan uncharacteristically swallowed without complaint, laughing joyously before stabbing a doughnut? with her fork and continuing to feast. _Who knew Sebastian had a sense of humor_?

Sebastian dropped onto the divan next to Audrey, his eyes still laughing but masking tired beneath them.

“ _You’ve done it now_ ” Audrey chided, rolling her head to look at him “ _Giving her all that sugar, I’ll never get any sleep now._ ”

“ _I’m sorry_ ” Sebastian smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling

“ _Uh-huh_ ” Audrey responded, rolling her eyes as she watched Morgan get up from the table and dance around the room singing nonsensical songs aloud.

Morgan stopped spinning long enough to reach down and grasp Audrey’s hands pulling her to her feet and leading her into a wholly imperfect attempt at a waltz.

“ _We saved the world_ ” Morgan chorused “We saved the C-I-AAAA” she continued in a very shaky imitation of “We are the world” “ _We were the ones to stop evil Drew and the Russian gym-naaaast . . ._ ”

Sebastian couldn’t help but smile as he watched them - - Morgan really did have an enthusiasm for life that was incomparable. And Audrey . . . Audrey was like no one he’d ever met in all his travels, in all his years . . .

“ _Sleep_ ” Audrey muttered, slowing her rotation as Morgan seemed to run out of words.

“ _It’s too early_ ” Morgan complained looking out the open French doors and seeing the sun sinking low on the horizon and yet still not set.

“ _It’s like three days too late_ ” Audrey corrected, her legs suddenly feeling like she’d run a marathon as the stress of the past few days seemed to hit her all at once.

“ _We haven’t even explored the city_ ” Morgan complained as Audrey aimed toward their shared bedroom “ _Sebastian_ . . .” she wheedled, turning in his direction.

“ _Audrey’s right_ ” he agreed, standing to his feet and patting Morgan gently on the shoulder “ _Tomorrow, after we’ve rested we’ll explore the city before heading to the airport_ ” he promised.

“ _Are you alright there_?” Audrey asked, nodding at his shoulder from the threshold.

“ _I’m fine_ ” he nodded in affirmation.

“ _Goodnight_ ” she smiled, disappearing into the darkened room.

“ _Goodnight_ ” he whispered watching them both disappear.

.

.

.

tbc


End file.
